megamanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rockman X DiVE
es un videojuego en desarrollo de la línea de Mega Man X. Siendo desarrollado por la sucursal taiwanesa de Capcom, su lanzamiento está planeado para el año 2019 para dispositivos móviles con sistemas operativos iOS y Android. ''Rockman X DiVE va a ser un videojuego de temática Acción/RPG, siendo el primer título de la franquicia "Mega Man" en implementar un sistema cooperativo, y el primer título de la saga de "Mega Man X" en más de 10 años.__TOC__ Modo de Juego La premisa de Rockman X DiVE se centra en un virus que ha corrompido el mundo de Mega Man X, mezclando personajes y Escenarios en una combinación de eventos. Es deber del videojugador, en el papel de "data", el reparar el daño del virus. En "X DiVE", el avance por los niveles será usando la fórmula del "plataformeo" mientras las batallas contra enemigos serán en "acción real" siendo el daño inflingido calculado por medio de una interfáz RPG. Los personajes pueden usar diferentes set de armas, inclusive equiparse armas de otros personajes.Rockman Corner: Rockman X Dive Will Have Exclusive Content and Optimization on ROG Phone II "X DiVE" cuenta con un "Auto Lock System" para apuntar de manera automática a los enemigos, dicha función es opcional. Y contará con un "Co-op System", que permtirá jugar a 2 jugadores al mismo tiempo. "X DiVE" cuenta con un Chip System, que te permite equiparte los chips de los jefes derrotados para usar sus habilidades. Y un modo PvP, que permitirá enfrentar a 2 equipos de 3 jugadores. XDiVE-Zero-GP01.jpg|Zero usa el Z-Saber para eliminar a un grupo de Spiky, Galería. XDiVE-X-GP01.jpg|X disparando el X-Buster ante Maoh the Giant, Autopista Central. XDiVE-ChipSystem.jpg|Menú de "Rockman X DiVE". XDiVE-Alia-gameplay.jpg|Alia usando diferentes Chip de Armas, Fábrica.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – New Screenshot Shows Alia in Action Historia [[Archivo:XDiVE-Historia.jpg|thumb|500px|center|Historia de "Rockman X DiVE" narrada por RiCO.]] 「深層紀錄檔」是保存洛克人Ｘ系列遊戲資料的電腦世界其中，也保存身為玩家的「你」對遊戲的記憶 「深層紀錄檔」因不明原因產生了程式異常洛克人Ｘ遊戲中各系列的關卡、非正規品與角色們全部因資料錯誤而交錯在一起 來吧，玩家！請進入「深層紀錄檔」的世界中一起打倒非正規資料，修復遊戲資料吧！ "'Deep Log' el mundo digital donde la '[[Saga de Mega Man X|Saga de Videojuegos de Mega Man X]]' fue almacenada. Y también la memoría de TÍ como un jugador.... 'Deep Log' presenta anormalidades por razones desconocidas: todos los Escenarios, los Mavericks, todos los personajes de la 'Saga de Mega Man X' sean mezclado debido a fallas de juego. ¡Vamos! Jugadores, adéntrense en Deep Log, Venzan a los Mavericks y consigan reparar los datos de juego." Personajes Personajes Jugables XDiVE-XCM-promo.jpg|Promocional de X con su apariencia de "Mega Man X Command Mission" del 30 de Julio de 2019. XDiVE-Alia-promo.jpg|Promocional de Alia con su apariencia de "Mega Man X8" del 3 de Agosto de 2019. XDiVE-Marino-promo.jpg|Promocional de Marino del 6 de Agosto de 2019. XDiVE-Vile-promo.jpg|Promocional de Vile con su apariencia de "Mega Man Maverick Hunter X" del 7 de Agosto de 2019. XDiVE-Pallette-promo.jpg|Promocional de Pallette del 8 de Agosto de 2019. XDiVE-Axl-promo.jpg|Promocional de Axl del 13 de Agosto de 2019. XDiVE-Ferham-promo.jpg|Promocional de Ferham del 19 de Agosto de 2019. Desarrollo Antes del anuncio Se rumoreó su existencia por Abril de 2019 debido a un tweet de Protodude, administrador de Rockman Corner, asegurando que el videojuego era un nuevo título de Mega Man X, pero sin ser el tan ansiado "Mega Man X9".Tweet de Protodude del 13 de Abril de 2019 La sucursal taiwanés de Capcom creó la página de Facebook de Rockman X DiVE el 19 de Julio de 2019,Primer post del facebook de Rockman X DiVE recién anunciando el videojuego el 21 de Julio. Anuncio oficial El 21 de Julio de 2019 se lanza la página oficial de Rockman X DiVE, confirmando su salida para finales del 2019 con un vídeo promocional que mostraba parte del gameplay con los personajes de Mega Man X (con su apariencia estándar y su diseño de "Mega Man X Command Mission") y Zero combatiendo enemigos del primer "Mega Man X". El vídeo termina con la imagen promocional mostrando a los 2 protagonistas acompañados de Axl, Alia (con su apariencia de "Mega Man X8"), Vile (con su apariencia de "Mega Man Maverick Hunter X"), Cinnamon y Marino. [[Archivo:XDive-ROG.jpg|thumb|Anuncio del ROG Phone II con contenido exclusivo de "Rockman X DiVE".]]El 22 de Julio de 2019, Protodude revela que X DiVE estuvo en desarrollo por año y medio,Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE Announced for iOS and Android y corre usando el motor gráfico de "Mega Man Maverick Hunter X". Ese mismo día, ASUS presenta su nuevo dispositivo móvil, ROG Phone II, anunciando que X DiVE tendría contenido exclusivo para este dispositivo, a su vez se muestra gameplay de Marino y Alia (equipada con el Z-Buster) peleando contra enemigos de "Mega Man X2" y "Mega Man X3", respectivamente. Por redes sociales El 24 de Julio de 2019, sale el promocional del gameplay de X, donde se le ve usar el Z-Saber.Rockman Corner: Rockman X Dive Gameplay – X Central Highway El 25 de Julio, en sus redes sociales subieron un vídeo mostrando el menú de personajes donde se aprecia a ver a X portando la Ultimate Armor, dicho vídeo fue borrado al poco tiempo.Rockman Corner: Rockman X Dive – Character Select Menu Footage El 27 de Julio, sale el promocional del gameplay de Zero demostrando la función de Auto Lock System.Rockman Corner: Rockman X Dive Gameplay – Zero and the "Auto Lock System" Demonstration El 30 de Julio de 2019, se anuncia de manera oficial el modelo de X con su apariencia de "Mega Man X Command Mission". El 2 de Agosto, la página lanza una cuenta regresiva que terminaría en el anuncio de la BETA del videojuego, además de mostrar la silueta de RiCO, y a su vez se actualiza el sitio web con una imagen de Pallette.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – New Video Teases "Something Big is Coming" El 3 de Agosto, se anuncia por el facebook de "X DiVE" a Alia. El 4 de Agosto, se lanza un promocional de gameplay de Zero haciendo demostración del Weapon System.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Z-Saber, Rifle and Gatling Gun Gameplay El 5 de Agosto termina la cuenta regresiva anunciando el registro para la BETA, el registro para el evento terminó el 22 de Agosto.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Global Closed Beta Test Registration is Live! Marino sería anunciada el 6 de Agosto de 2019.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Introducing Marino and a Contest Posteriormente, el 7 de Agosto, Vile es anunciado,Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Introducing Vile and a Sneak Peek at the New Navigator Design y al día siguiente, 8 de Agosto, le llegaría su turno a Pallette.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Introducing Pallette El 12 de Agosto, se anuncia el modo cooperativo, con un vídeo de gameplay de Zero y Vile en un Escenario de "Mega Man ZX Advent".Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Co-Op Mode Announced! Y el 13 de Agosto, se anuncia finalmente a Axl.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Introducing Axl El 16 de Agosto, se lanza el promocional del Chip System y el modo PvP, donde se anuncia a "Ultimate X" y un Escenario del primer "Mega Man ZX",Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Chip System and PvP Mode Announced! y sale a la luz la imagen de RiCO.Rockman Corner: Introducing Rockman X DiVE's New Operator: RiCO El 19 de Agosto se anuncia a Ferham. El 21 de Agosto se anuncia que la fecha para la inscripción dle evento de la BETA se extiende hasta el 25 de Agosto, siendo que el evento se realizará desde el 6 al 9 de Setiembre.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – Closed Beta Registration Extended and Beta Times Announced! Galería Arte Promocional RockmanXDiVE-portada.jpg|Ilustración de portada del sitio web de "Rockman X DiVE". XDiVE-Palette-Facebook.png|Enlace al facebook de "Rockman X DiVE". XDiVE-BETA-promo.png|Promocional para el evento de BETA de "Rockman X DiVE". XDiVE-PvP.png|Promocional del modo PvP. XDiVE-BETA-promo2.jpg|Promocional para la BETA con fecha extendida con RiCO. Miscelánea XDiVE-ConcursoFoto.jpg|Foto publicada por Capcom Taiwan para el concurso por 200 códigos descargables para la BETA de X DiVE. Fue la primera vez que se pudo ver la parte inferior del cuerpo de RiCO. XDiVE-RiCO-premonicion.jpg|Guía de estilos de Pallette, se muestra más porciones del cuerpo de RiCO.Rockman Corner: Rockman X DiVE – The New Navigator Teasing Continues + X & Pallette Style Guides Curiosidades *Durante el desarrollo temprano de "Rockman X DiVE", el título contaba con una función para diseñar tu propio Reploid, se desconoce si a la fecha la función sigue habilitada. Vídeos Referencias Enlaces Externos *Sitio Web Oficial de Rockman X DiVE *Página Oficial de Facebook de Rockman X DiVE *Cuenta Oficial de Twitter de Rockman X DiVE *Página de registro para el evento de Global Closed Beta Test Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos de la Saga X Categoría:Rockman X DiVE Categoría:Videojuegos para celular